


Changes

by puzzleden



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Awkward Romanace, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: A sequel to Something More.Alfendi gets worried when Ernest doesn't show for investigative lessons and sets out to find what happened to him.
Relationships: Alfendi Layton & Ernest Greeves, Alfendi Layton & Katrielle Layton (mentioned), Alfendi Layton & Lucy Baker, Alfendi Layton/Ernest Greeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Changes

For the first time in a while, Alfendi felt really… vulnerable. Both sides of him were in complete disarray, unable to keep their shared mind on work. And his poor partner could do nothing but watch him.

"Prof, I'm sure it'll be alright… Ernest is probably just really busy with college classes," Lucy said as she poured a cup of coffee for him.

"Yes, but Lucy, despite college and even working with my sister, he's shown up every day! Something feels wrong…"

Ernest was his new understudy. Someone that, despite his meek appearance, had the potential to be something fantastic. And he felt proud to be the teacher, no, the catalyst, for his development. Should he want to join Scotland Yard officially, he would swipe him in a heartbeat to work alongside him and Lucy. With the young man's mind, the three of them would be the best the Yard's ever had. Perhaps they may even rival his old partners in their heyday…

"Lucy, have you called Katrielle today?"

"Aye… She said he didn't make it into work today and that he swamped with things to do. He probably has finals or something, eh?"

His hair was slowly changing from its lavender color to crimson, but he ultimately managed to keep the other personality from taking form.

"You… really have taken quite the liking to Ernest haven't ya?"

His face flushed slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you're pretty protective of 'im. Like you're his boyfriend or summat."

His hands clutched his knees as he looked away, refusing to give any reaction.

"Lucy, you've said some ridiculous stuff before but this—!"

"Come off of it, Prof! Even your sister's sayin' she feels bad for having 'im around the office instead of being here with you! And how much happier you've been!"

Alfendi took a glance at his desk to find a movie that Ernest had lent him. Apparently, it was one of his favorite sci-fi films that he went on and on about. He wasn't personally interested in it himself, but he was willing to give it a try. He made some poor excuse, him not having a VCR, and Ernest had invited him to his dorm to watch.

They have yet to meet up outside work for it, however… A fact that needed to be rectified.

"Listen, why don't you go over and check up on him? We don't have much work here today, so I can hold the fort while you're gone!"

He looked at her with some relief in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Get going, silly! I got this," she gave him a knowing smile and nodded.

"Fine, promise to call me if anything happens."

"Aye, will do!"

To say he bolted from the office was an understatement. Lucy didn't even see him put on his overcoat before the door closed behind him. And anyone that he passed by in the hall would say he looked like a bat out of hell as he stormed through it and out the door. All she knew was that the video tape that previously sat on his desk was gone.

Alfendi remembered how careful he was to ask his sister for Ernest's address. He didn't want to seem too invasive, but she said nothing of it when she told him. The only reason she knew of his address to begin with was for emergencies, after all. She was impartial to letting that fact slip for whatever he needs it for.

He was finally at his doorstep, racked by nerves. He knocked on the door, loud enough that it spooked the person inside.

Once the door opened, he found a rather pale looking Ernest looking up at him in surprise. He was dressed in attire Al had never seen before: a simple blue t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"M-Mr. Layton!? What are you doing here? And...how did you know where I live?"

His hair turned red in that moment. "I have my ways, don't you worry about that. Let's talk about you not showing up _anywhere_ for over a week! It's been nine days, twelve hours, and twenty-seven minutes since I last talked to you!"

Ernest was astonished he even kept track of the time so diligently.

"I...oh...um...I'm sorry! Did you need me for something?"

"Need you for something? You're my damn student! If you're learning from me, I expect you to be with me when all your other obligations are out of the way! And from what I've been hearing, no one's seen you in just as long! I better hear a good reason for it."

Ernest bit his lip and swayed in place. "I...I haven't been feeling too well, you see…"

Immediately, Alfendi approached him and placed a hand to Ernest's forehead. The temperature seemed normal enough. Not satisfied with the result, he kneeled down, placed his head on his chest, and focused on hearing any irregularities with his breathing. That was normal as well.

The young man squeaked and quickly moved away from his mentor's grasp. "W-what's gotten into you, Mr. Layton?"

"What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you!?_ I thought you were sick and I was trying to see what's wrong! At the very least I can stop by the drug store and pick up something for you."

"Well, I mean, it's… not that simple," he finished with a sigh.

"Then what? What's wrong?"

Ernest was quiet for a moment, thinking of the best way to describe his feelings.

"There's been quite a lot of changes in my life that've been happening one after the other. And I've been trying to balance everything."

"Ever since I became your student, my grades in college improved, I've been really helpful to Miss Layton, and I even have more confidence than I have ever had."

"Sounds to me like everything's fine. You're becoming a better man out of this and that was what you wanted, right?"

Ernest gave a sad smile. "Yeah. It was."

"So why are you holed up in here?"

"I… I feel lost, Mr. Layton."

"Lost?"

"I'm doing well everywhere, but… I feel like I should focus on one thing, so I don't overwork myself. I can't, or rather, I _shouldn't_ be all over the place."

"Ok…" Alfendi folded his arms as he took this information in.

"And I had such a wizard time learning from you. I never imagined I could work with you and Lucy. There's so much I want to say but… all I can say is thank you."

Al raised his eyebrows as he tried to understand what he could mean. "Eh, alright. No problem… Any reason you sound like you're breaking up with me?"

Ernest turned beet red at the implication. "What!? No, no! I mean, it's… it's not like we're actually _together_ or anything!"

"No, but I can't help but think you're going to say 'I don't want your lessons anymore, but I hope we can stay friends!' Or something like that."

"No! I love your lessons! I love being with you!"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment. Alfendi's eyes widened, his brow furrowed and he mumbled the words under his breath.

Ernest waved his arms frantically. "You know, to talk about cases and hear your advice…!"

He heard a slam and nearly bumped his head on the wall behind him as he was pinned to the wall by an exasperated Alfendi.

"Kid, don't do this to my heart. It's bad enough I was so worried I took off of work to come looking for you, but this? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Of course not, Mr—"

"Then what are you trying to say to me?"

Ernest swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want to spend more time with you. I'm getting distracted at school and at the office with Miss Layton that I couldn't tell what I was feeling. So I've been taking a few days to think it over. About where I want to be."

"And...? Where do you want to be?"

"With you. I want to be with you. I'll still finish my college courses, but, I'm going to talk with my guidance counselor and see if working with you could count as credits toward Criminal Investigation and take classes for the degree."

"And I'll ask Miss Layton for some time off so I can put all my focus into helping you."

"Ernest…You're doing this for me?"

He shook his head. "I'm doing this for myself too. That's what I've decided on."

Alfendi cracked a smile and leaned over him, his body sagging in relief.

"You've changed a lot since I met you, you know that?"

"I have?" He looked up at him with a smile of his own.

"Yeah. The day we met, you could barely introduce yourself, let alone tell me what your end goal was. And now… you're making your own decisions and took the time you needed to think about them. I'm proud of you, Greeves."

"Gosh… Thank you, Mr. Layton. Though, admittedly, I am doing this for a rather selfish reason too."

He gave a devilish smirk. "That 'I love being with you' comment wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?"

Ernest pouted and turned away. "Oh bother."

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with that. Truth be told, I want to spend more time with you too. So let's stop beating around the bush. Wanna...make things official between us?"

"You mean like… being your boyfriend?"

"Mmm." He nodded.

"Y-yes! But, oh, it'd make things a bit difficult if I was to join Scotland Yard, wouldn't it?"

"I can keep a secret if you can." Al tossed a wink his way.

"Ahaha… Yeah, I can do that."

"Good."

Ernest gave him a brief look-over. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing something protruding his pocket. Once Alfendi caught his stare, he cleared his throat and began pulling said object out.

“I remember you raving about this one movie and I...I wanted to watch with you, assuming you were free today.”

“Oh! ‘Attack of the Mutant Bullman!’ You really want to watch?”

“Gotta see if it lives up to all the hype. You recommended it, after all,” he said shrugging.

"I'll fire up the VCR then! I don't have much room to sit unfortunately…"

"Eh, your bed'll be fine. Assuming that works for you too," he flashed him a smug smile after seeing his face flush.

"As long as we're _sitting_ , thank you very much!"

Alfendi laughed. "We will, don't worry. How about I help make a bowl of popcorn while you get the tape ready?"

"Sure!"

Before Alfendi walked past the little island where his kitchen was, Ernest called out to him.

"Mr. Layton?"

"I said you can call me Al, you know."

"Right, um...Alfendi?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for being there for me."

He paused for a moment to find his words. "Yeah. No problem. I hope to see you at work once you're ready."

"Don't worry, you won't regret having me!"

He hated to admit it to himself, but Ernest was growing more and more endearing to him. He couldn't wait to help start the next chapter of his life, being by his side.


End file.
